Z-Squad 2
by ShrugPod97
Summary: What happens when a new villan shows up turning people into wax statues?Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Z-Squad 2 Chapter 1

One Week after the Reckoning

Ben woke up from the five days of getting up early,so he got up,got dressed ,and walked down to was three hours ago,and Ellie was just getting again,her brother was missing from his bed,but she knew where he was,so she hopped up,took a shower,got dressed,and got ready for then walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some she was eating,she saw her deaf brother,Jake,walk in with her two year old sister, and Mom were the only ones who could speak sign language,so,Jake could only talk to them."Sissy!"Kylee yelled in between then motioned,"Why is she crying?""Nightmare."Jake motioned then walked in and saw a crying Kylee."What happened?"Mom asked."Nightmare."Ellie then comforted Kylee and said,"Let's get ready and you can cry at grandma' two*pointing at Jake and Ellie*we're about to leave for school."After she said that,Ben walked in with bags under his eyes,purple knuckles,bloodshot eyes,and scars all over his arms."Well,look's like it was a hard training session."Ellie just looked at her with a very angry then walked in with a sleeping Kylee in her arms and the twins in a stroller playing with each other."Let's get to school."Everybody hopped in the van and they were almost fell asleep in the car but,Ellie kept him got dropped off and all walked went to his grade section and Ellie took Ben to was in their same spot as friends,Samantha,Bailey,Isabella,and,Ben's girlfriend,Amy."Hey,did you have a good training session with A.S.C today?"Amy asked."Well,what do you think?"Ben was pointing to his arms and eyes."Eeeh,that sucks."While Ben and Amy were talking,the rest of the gang were talking."Aww,they're so cute together."Samantha said."Well,not as cute as the fact of robberies with the victims turned into wax statues."Everyone looked as Bailey threw out a newspaper that he had."Hmm,it seems that I've read about someone in the archives that is made of wax and makes his wax statues do his bidding."Ellie thought and then Isabella blurted out,"If we want to know,then why don't we go check it out ourselves?"Isabella and everyone else looked at their watches to see that it was an emergancy looked at everyone and said,"Let's go!"Everyone ran outside where nobody was looking and turned into their superhero picked up Amy,Grace grabbed Bailey's arm,and Ellie and Isabella flew to the they got there,they heard sirens going off,wax everywhere,and people waxxed."Man,this looks awful."Amy they all looked around,they split and Isabella,Ellie and Ben,and Sam and Bailey.*With Amy and Isabella*"You. Know,this guy sounds like he could cause some major damage."Bailey said."Yeah,but not as damge as me."Sam then,Bailey got dragged into a dark room."BAILEY!"Sam then got hit in the head and knocked out.*With Amy and Isabella*Amy and Isabella heard Sam's scream,so they ran towards it."I think it came from this hallway."Amy and Amy then found Sam passed out."Sam...Sam,where did Bailey go?"Sam barely pointed to the dark room and then fell ran into the dark room and what she saw horrified her.*With Ben and Ellie*Ben and Ellie ran over to Amy who was with Sam."Go check on Izzy,I'vr got Sam."Ben nodded and motioned Ellie to follow they ran in they saw Isabella with a horrified face."What's wrong?"Ellie asked Isabella."THAT!"Isabella pointed to the wax statue of Bailey lying on the ground."Well,he's gone."

Story 2,I'm happy


	2. Chapter 2

A-Squad 2 Chapter 2

3 hours after the robbery

Ben and Amy were sitting outside the infirmary when A.S.C walked out.

"Well?"Ben asked."Well,I have seen some energy spiking in his new powered form,but he'll be fine,until we get the antidote that is."A.S.C replied.

"Aahaa!"Ben heard Ellie yelled."Now I know what we're up against."Ellie looked to her Holo-Pad and read off,"Waxman,a devious french enemy with the power to turn people into his wax figures to do his bidding."Ellie yelled proudly.

Ben and Amy exchanged looks while A.S.C had a thinking face on.

"Well,I better make this antidote..."Right then,they heard some clashing coming from the infirmary."FAST!"

The door flung open and saw a Bailey with yellow eyes and waxed spots around his body.

He wasn't in his super form,but in his normal clothes."RAGGH!"Bailey screamed."Bailey,calm down we're your friends."A.S.C yelled.

Bailey tackled Ellie and started punching her in the face."GET OFF HER!"Ben punched him into the wall.

Ellie grabbed his arms and flipped him over,then Samantha walked in."BAILEY!"She yelled.

Bailey ripped some wax off of his face and placed on Samantha's powered off her hero form and started eyes turned into huge yellow orbs with wax around her body like Bailey.

They both then took the unconcious Ellie and did the same thing to got furious and clothes lined them was too late and got kicked in the crotch by three hypnotized heroes then climbed out of the base and Ellie flew them off.

Amy ran over to Ben from the wall and said,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,but I'm killing that wax-guy."

Right then,Isabella walked in and said,"I felt the vibrations,what happened?"

Ben explained everything and Isabella said,"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go."

"We can't,we have no idea where we are."Amy replied.

"Not entirely,"A.S.C said."Ellie's watch is still on,I'm getting a faint signal from the old abandoned candle factory."

Ben then said,"Let's do this."They all spun their watches and turned into their super forms.

"Wait,you'll need some things."A.S.C led them into the weapons vault and said,"Amy,you'll need this."

A.S.C handed her a gun that looked like a Ak74u,but with her hero symbol on it."This will inject a shot into their bodies to absorb the wax out,now,you only have five of these,use it wisely."

Amy nodded and A.S.C moved to Isabella."Isabella,this is the A-kart,it's fully loaded with rockets,lazers,a hover mode,a boat mode,and cup holders(hehe,car humor)."Isabella grabbed the keys and ran over to it.

A.S.C walked over to Ben and said,"You won't be alone with the girls on this mission,you know why?"

Ben questioned A.S.C,"Why?"

A.S.C then turned on his battle mode and said,"Because I'll be there."

Ben then ran to the A-kart,got every one in,and flew off.

—-–-—-

Meanwhile,Waxman is plotting against Ben.

"Hmm,Morph Man may have the heroes,but I do also,so now I'm UNSTOPPABLE!"Waxman yelled evily.


	3. Chapter 3

A-Squad 2 Chapter 3

While A.S.C was driving,Ben heard Amy shaking and then she let out a huge scream.

"What's wrong?"Ben asked.

"I-I. H-Hate F-flying."Amy said,barely.

Right then,she started hugging Ben.

"Now I feel safe."

Ben smiled and saw Amy drifting to sleep,after that he said,"I'll keep you safe,always."He then kissed Amy on the cheek.

Right then,Ben heard a click coming from the front seat."That's a keeper."Isabella said with her phone in hand.

A.S.C and Isabella started laughing,then Ben said,"What,when a guy likes a girl,it comes naturally to protect her."

"Yeah,sure."Isabella said."Well,we'll be taking an overnight ride to the factory."A.S.C said.

"Why?"Ben asked."Because it's in Germany."Isabella said,shocked.

"Yeah,you guys didn't know that?"A.S.C asked.

Ben just chuckled and turned to Amy,he then fell asleep along with her.

6 hours in the flight.

Ben woke up to see Amy asleep on his lap,Isabella asleep,laid back in her also saw a plane flying by,then asked A.S.C drowsly,"Hey,what time is it?"

"3:00 in the morning,you need rest."

Ben did what his mentor told him and fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile,Waxman is watching the vehicle fly towards him."By the end of the day,you'll be mine."

Sorry for the short chapter,but it's better than nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Z-Squad 2 4

Ben woke up to hear Amy screaming his name,"Ben,Ben,BEN!"

Ben shot up and said,"What's happening?"

A rough force shook the vehicle."Waxman knew we were coming,so his wax cannons are trying to shoot us down."Isabella said.

Ben looked outside to see wax splatters flying by."Izzy,come on,you're with ,take the weapon syatem,and A.S.C,drive mode alpha."A.S.C nodded while Ben and Isabella shot out.

Ben and Isabella landed down and started taking out the cannons and the wax troops.

A.S.C found a place to land and ejected him and Amy."Take down the door,Ben!"

Ben's eyes lit up and he shot the door down with lightning bolts."Shocking,isn't it?"Ben said.

"That was lame."Isabella chuckled.

They all ran into the dark room and the door shut behind them.

"That's not creepy at all."Amy said.

While they were walking,A.S.C got dragged off into the stayed silent trying to not freak out,so he got back to back with Isabella and Amy.

"Isabella,do you feel and lights?"Isabella used her elec-sense and found three huge lights above them.

"Yeah,I bet that everyone is here,so Amy,find a good snipe post,while Ben goes for Waxman."Isabella said.

"Well,what if I don't wanna go for Waxman?"Ben gave him a death glare,then Ben said,"Just joking,now,split up on ...Two...Three!"

Everyone ran swung her sword up and turned on the lights to see Samantha,Bailey,Ellie,and A.S.C all standing there menacingly.

"Amy,you better shoot fast!"Isabella she was heading to sniping spot,Amy's leg got grabbed by Bailey."Ahh!"Amy yelled.

Amy shot Bailey in the head and he started reverting to normal."Isabella,hold on!"

Amy aimed her gun at Samantha,then scratched her arm and got enough to heal then fell to the ground.

Amy aimed her gun at Ellie and noticed something,"Where's A.S.C?"

Amy then got tackled by ,Ben was looking for Waxman."Oh,Waxy,Morph Man's here for a fun time!"Ben said cracking his knuckles.

He then gets blasted by wax an gets stuck in the wall."No,welcome to my fun house."Waxman said walking up to Ben.


End file.
